Ego
by MoonBallerina
Summary: Alex, un niño entrando en la adolescencia, empieza a descuidar a sus amigos, en especial a Ginny, quien odia los cambios y es muy extremista ¿Cómo terminará su amistad? ¿Para bien o para mal? Averígualo en esta historia. Universo alternativo.


- Atención! _**AU**_! Universo Alternativo, no es dentro de Hogwarts. Es necesario pensarlo del modo de un Instituto

_**Fandom:**_ Harry Potter.

_**OOC:**_ Out of Original Character. Cuando el personaje originario del fandom se sale de la personalidad propia que le dio su creador.

Oh… vamos Ginny, ¡no te quiero ver mal!- le exclamó la morocha a su amiga.

- ¡No me molestes! Si no me entendés… ¡Nadie me entiende!- la pelirroja respondió ya sacada de quicio.- ¡Estoy harta! ¿No te das cuenta que no le importo? NO LE IM-POR-TO, entendelo Emily,- las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro- si le importase por lo menos hubiera mostrado una señal de interés, pero nada.

- Sí que le importás, él me habla de vos, y que se pelearon... el jueves pasado.

- Puede ser que le importe, pero le importa porque influye en su reputación, de que es un idiota por tratarme así, pero no le intereso yo, ¿no te parece que ya estaríamos amigados si hubiera hecho algo?

- Pero... no sé, tantos años de amistad... desperdiciados.

- Emy… -tomó aire y trató de calmarse- ¿vos te pensás que a mi no me duele? ¿Por qué estoy mal? Porque perdí a un amigo que era como un hermano para mi. Pero no puedo hacer nada, por eso lloro, porque me duele. Se llevó una parte de mí y no puedo más.

- Oh... Mishi, no llores. La verdad que no sé qué decirte, pero no te merece, una gran amiga como vos...

Ya estaba cansada de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo, ya no sabía cómo sacar esa angustia que tenía dentro.

Sonó el timbre, era hora de entrar nuevamente al aula.

- Chau, Emy, nos vemos a la salida. Suerte en la prueba de Matemática.

- No estés mal, ¿sí? Hacélo por vos.

La niña miró a su amiga con un rostro perdido, ya no reía, sólo lloraba o se quedaba sentada mirando al horizonte, amparando las nubes, esperando que lo que perdió vuelva, aunque sabía muy bien que era imposible. Sólo hablaba para contar su pena o para decir que era un peso, que mejor se callase. Todo por un amigo, un hermano, un agujero en su corazón.

¿Es posible que un amigo cause tanto en una pobre niña? ¿Es posible que tanto dolor tenga reparación? Ella solo sabía que estaba mal ponerse así, y demostrarse frágil. Pero, no podía demostrar algo que no sintiese, y ella no sentía felicidad, en lo más mínimo.

o.O.o.O.O

-Alex dale... no seas tonto, hablá con Ginny, la veo re mal. La estás destruyendo.- El morocho de tez pálida le pidió a su compañero de aventuras, su gran pero idiota amigo.

- ¡No me molestes Ethan! ¡No me jodan más! ¿No te das cuenta que ella es la que se enoja? Ella es la problemática, ¡no yo! Ella me dijo de distanciarnos, así que ahora se la banque... se pierde de un amigo como yo. JA. - Ya su ego le desbordaba por la piel, el pelinegro cada dos palabras pronunciaba algo de soberbia. Él era el mejor, él era el más lindo, el mejor amigo que podías tener para su opinión. Pero no, era tonto... porque estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga.

- Está bien, hacé lo que quieras... pero después no vengas con que la extrañas y eso. Estás perdiendo a tu hermana, nene, ¡pensá! Para de mirarle el culo a Madison, aunque te admito que es de lo mejor, y pensá en tus amigos. Ya no me contás nada, sólo hablás de vos y… de vos. Así no vas a ir a ningún lado, yo te lo avisé.

- No tenés razón Ethan.

- Como vos digas Alex, como vos digas. Estás matando a una pobre niña.

- ¿Matando? Que se vaya con su amiguito... ese Derek... idiota... que por ser tres años más que yo se cree que puede venir a decirme cómo tratar a su nenita.

- Já, bien que le tenés miedo eh.

Alex agarró su mochila, se puso de pie...

- ¿A dónde se cree que va señor Carrington? Siéntese.

No era una petición, era una orden de la profesora con cara enfurecida. Obedeció. Por el resto de la clase no le dirigió una palabra a su compañero de banco, sólo su mente se consumía de rabia. Tenía ganas de que el problema se fuera, de nunca haberse peleado. No... Mejor, tenía ganas de que la mencionada no hubiera aparecido en su vida. Iba a seguir con su plan... la seguiría ignorando, así se le rompía más el corazón. ¿Mejor amiga? ¿Ella? No, no señor. Esa traidora que había puesto a todos sus amigos en contra suya. No lo podía permitir, tenía que hacerla sufrir.

o.O.o.O.o

Mishi, como era llamada por medio Instituto, prácticamente se abalanzó al escuchar el timbre de final de jornada. No se podía cruzar con su amiga, no quería escuchar otra vez un sin fin de palabras que iban contra su pensar ante su situación. Quería escapar.

Al salir, primera, logró lo que le apetecía, no cruzarse con nadie. Sólo que por desgracia, estaba él en la esquina.

Cruzaron miradas, él sonrió. Ginny no entendía nada, ¿cómo podía sonreír?

Ethan puso cara de superado, y corrió hacia Clarie, una de las amigas de la pelirroja.

Ya sin saber, qué hacer, miró al piso, y empezó a correr, hasta que llegó a su casa. Se tiró sobre su cama y empezó a llorar. No lo soportaba más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella sola la trataba tan mal?

Se quedó dormida.

o.O.o.O.o

Al otro día sería martes, otro día, un día más que debía tratar de comenzar lo mejor posible. Un día en el que el silencio no iba a mantenerse.

Es basado en mi vida y ya pronto lo seguiré. **˜MoonBallerina**


End file.
